


Miss You Like Crazy

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia EXO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, idk what else to tag this shit with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Heaving a sigh, Baekhyun’s shoulders sag as the anger drains out of him, the exhaustiveness of the past two weeks catching up to him.It was foolish of him to think he could handle having him come back into his life after so many years of parting ways, and pretend that he’d moved on. Pretend that it didn’t hurt to actually be near him once again, while missing him more than when he was gone.





	Miss You Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> another baeksoo in the same week? what? two fics in the same month? what goes on?  
> i would like to know too...but let's not question it. 
> 
> anywho, uhm have some like angst and porn? sort of. it's not like EXPLICIT explicit but like there's porn. 
> 
> enjoy. xoxo.

“Where are you going?” comes the sudden and startling question.

Kyungsoo slips from out of the shadows just as Baekhyun reaches the front door and watches him jump despite his tone of voice being just above a whisper.

Across the room, Baekhyun releases a small curse, back hunched over and hand gripping onto the doorknob so tightly, his knuckles are white. 

“Out” he answers shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath before straightening up, back facing Kyungsoo.

“At  _ this  _ hour?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously, and Baekhyun hates how he can just  _ picture  _ him frowning with a disappointed look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, actually —at this hour, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun bites out. He turns around and glares at Kyungsoo taking a good look at him—black sweatpants with a simple white tee, hair down and freshly washed. Damn it he looks handsome. “It’s what normal people do on a Friday night—it’s what  _ I  _ like to do on a Friday night” 

Despite expecting it—and deserving it—the anger radiating off of Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo aback.

He doesn’t show it however, and instead quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind me tagging along” Kyungsoo says, daring Baekhyun to defy him as he moves to pick up his shoes.

It’s irritating, and Baekhyun  _ hates  _ it.

Heaving a sigh, Baekhyun’s shoulders sag as the anger drains out of him, the exhaustiveness of the past two weeks catching up to him.

It was foolish of him to think he could handle having him come back into his life after so many years of parting ways, and pretend that he’d moved on. Pretend that it didn’t  _ hurt  _ to actually be near him once again, while missing him more than when he was gone. Which is why he took it upon himself to try and avoid him, however, avoiding Kyungsoo was like an intense sport. 

Avoiding Kyungsoo and  _ trying  _ to leave the apartment to do anything other than attending work, was like competing in the Olympics for said intense sport.

Anytime Baekhyun tried to even step foot outside the confinements of his own home, he was questioned—read: harrassed—by Kyungsoo’s henchmen, then asked (made) to make his way back inside.

It was maddening and Baekhyun didn’t understand how Junmyeon was dealing with this so finely. Though he supposes it has something to do with that Chinese bodyguard named Yixing Kyungsoo had assigned to him.

Baekhyun cursed the dire circumstances that had brought Kyungsoo back into his life.

“Yeah, yeah I do mind—put those down” Baekhyun hisses coming back to his senses and slapping Kyungsoo’s shoes out of his hand. Kyungsoo shoots him a warning look and bends down to pick them up once more. “Jesus, you can’t just waltz back into my life like this and try to dictate it, Kyungsoo. For fucks sake, I get it—I really do. You’re trying to protect your brother, but what I don’t get is why  _ I’m  _ being watched by you and your henchmen”

“Unfortunately for the both of us, these people seem to think you  _ mean  _ something to me given our previous involvement” Kyungsoo sighs, and Baekhyun scoffs at that hiding the hurt he feels hearing Kyungsoo dismiss their past relationship in such a way. 

“The only thing that’s unfortunate here is the day I ever fucking met you” Baekhyun spits out, crossing the living room and pushing past Kyungsoo. “Besides, that was  _ years  _ ago. It shouldn’t matter.  _ I  _ shouldn’t matter, in fact it’s very clear I don’t—”

“You seem to forget you’re also my brother’s best friend and roommate—of course you’re a target too. I’m trying to keep you safe as well” Kyungsoo continues.

“Save it, Kyungsoo. We get it, you love controlling the lives of those around you, you get off on this type of shit” Baekhyun sighs.

“You think I enjoy this?” Kyungsoo hisses, “ You think it’s fun having the people I love threatened and targeted by my enemies? Think I  _ get off  _ on it—the fear that the next phone call I get from one of my men is to notify that my brother has been found dead?” 

“Whatever, Kyungsoo. I’m going to bed, enjoy the rest of your fucking night” Baekhyun says not sparing him a glance as he makes his way inside his bedroom.

Kyungsoo waits until he hears the soft click of Baekhyun’s bedroom floor before releasing a long breath. Raking his hands through his hair in frustration, he throws his shoes across the room as he takes a seat on the couch. 

Anger, frustration and fear overwhelmed him every single day. 

Multiple of his alliances had fallen through, his men kept dwindling down in numbers and it seemed as if someone was trying to dismantle his empire from within. He couldn’t trust anyone outside of his closest circle and he felt impotence not knowing when his enemies would strike against him.

He hadn’t thought it through when he’d decided to intrude in Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s lives. He’d just run on his instinct to keep them both safe. Hadn’t been until this very moment that he realized that he should’ve put more thought into how he went about things. 

Groaning in frustration, he stood up and looked longingly towards Baekhyun’s closed bedroom door. Before he realizes it, he’s turning the knob and making his way in. He curses under his breath.

“Are you kidding me, right now?” Baekhyun exclaims sitting up in his bed throwing his phone across from him.

“I—” Kyungsoo begins, but then realizes he doesn’t know what to say, or where to begin.

“You know, if I’m not allowed to fucking leave the house then I’d love to enjoy some peace and quiet by  _ myself  _ in my own room” Baekhyun says getting up and walking up to Kyungsoo. 

His intentions were to shove Kyungsoo right back out the door but that changes the moment Kyungsoo side steps him, pressing his hand against his chest and shoving him against said door.

Whatever protest or curse Baekhyun was about to utter dies in his throat and instead is replaced by a needy whimper the moment Kyungsoo’s hand travels up his chest and closes against his throat. In a matter of seconds, Kyungsoos’s mouth is on his. 

Baekhyun’s hands come up to clutch Kyungsoo’s shirt, bunching up and wrinkling the material in his fists as he tries to resist the kiss, but he’s weak—much like his knees this very second. He caves in and surges up to catch Kyungsoo’s plump lips between his.

“You have  _ no  _ idea how much you matter” Kyungsoo rasps out through pants the second he pulls away.

“What?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly and in a daze.

“You said you don’t matter” Kyungsoo reminds him, “but you have no idea how much you matter to me. You have  _ no  _ idea how hard it’s been to be so damn close to you and not being able to do anything about it”

“Believe me, I do” Baekhyun says before pulling Kyungsoo down for another, much raunchier and sloppy kiss. 

The rest happens in a blur. 

Clothes are shed and thrown across the room. Kisses ranging from long and languid, to short and sweet are exchanged. 

A chorus of moans, groans and whimpers bounce off the walls, as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin on top of a squeaking mattress and the stuttering tempo of the headboard smacking against the wall. 

“I fucking missed you” Kyungsoo groans into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he fucks into him, hips never missing a beat.

Baekhyun’s response is merely an elongated moan, and desperate hands scratching at Kyungsoo’s back harshly. He clenches down on Kyungsoo’s dick, his legs wrapping impossibly tighter around his torso pulling him deeper. 

Kyungsoo drags the tip of his nose along the length of Baekhyun’s exposed neck, nuzzling the underside of his chin lovingly before moving up to kiss him on the lips. He’s so close, so damn close but he wants to drag this out a little longer, so he forces himself to go painfully slow. That only cause Baekhyun to whine.

“Faster, Soo, please” he begs biting at his shoulder and grinding up his hips. 

Kyungsoo complies sitting up, ass pressed against the heels of his feet as he drags Baekhyun’s hips upwards so that he can thrust harder, faster and deeper into him. 

Baekhyun throws his head back in pleasure, whining and moaning, completely losing his mind unable to focus on anything but Kyungsoo and the way he’s fucking him into oblivion. He comes untouched, Kyungsoo following suit, unable to stop himself at the beautiful sight beneath him. 

Tired and spent, Kyungsoo collapses on top of Baekhyun trying to catch his breath.

“I fucking hate you” Baekhyun whispers, a tear spilling from his eye.

“I know baby, I know —sleep” he tells him kissing his forehead, “we’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”

Baekhyun let’s Kyungsoo manhandle him into a more comfortable position before falling asleep. He supposes they can deal with this shit show the following morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i—  
> lmao yeah, there you have it folks my first and last *dances in nct* porn ever probably.  
> hope y'all enjoyed it.  
> comments/kudos always make me happyyy<33


End file.
